joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Goku Black (Creepy Version)
Summary After Akira Toriyama's interview about the future of Dragon Ball, many fans started speculating about who is this entity named "Goku Black", while the majority of them focused on making jokes about mixtapes, KFC and whatnot, there were others that saw Goku Black as being something completely different... one of those fans being Alexcar3000. He saw Goku Black as some sort of shadowy higher-dimensional eldritch abomination-like entity shapeshifting as Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A (destroyed the infinite amount of timelines of Universe 7 before Zarama sealed it inside a toothpick), potentially higher (unkown number of dimensions higher than 3) Name: Goku Black (though this is a mere nickname) Origin: Dargen Barrel Gender: ??? Age: Squeaker (precedes the creation of "time") Classification: Higher-Dimensional Being, Eldritch Abomination/Horror Cthuhlu Race Powers and Abilities: Ki Manipulation, Reality Warping, Molecular Manipulation, Shadow, Darkness and Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Consumption, Power Mimicry, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation and Destruction, Immunity to Time Stops, Immunity to Time Reversals, Immunity to Time Skips, Shapeshifting, Absorptions, Mind Control, Possession, Illusions, Intangibility, Incorporeal, Acausality and Casuality Manipulation, Acausality, Regeneration (at least Low-Godly) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (destroyed the infinite amount of timelines of Universe 7 before Zarama sealed it inside a toothpick), potentially higher (unkown number of dimensions higher than 3) Better than Azathoth Speed: Immeasurable (precedes the creation of "time") Faster than Azathoth Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (can physically pick up black holes and tear them apart) Benches more than Azathoth and TOAA combined Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+ (destroyed the infinite amount of timelines of Universe 7 before Zarama sealed it inside a toothpick), potentially higher (unkown number of dimensions higher than 3) Harder than Azathoth Durability: At least Multiverse level+ (unharmed by the destruction of the infinite amount of timelines of Universe 7), potentially higher (unkown number of dimensions higher than 3) Harder than Azathoth Stamina: Infinite (doesn't need rest, breathing or eating) Redbull, higher than Azathoth Range: At least Multiversal+, potentially higher (unkown number of dimensions higher than 3) At least Multi-Distance from you to the bathroom+ Standard Equipment: Flying Nimbus Black, Power Pole Black, 12inch Vibrator, Thicc Booty Intelligence: Immense (planned the destruction of the Multiverse for billions and billions of years; broke his seal by tricking Zeno-sama, Whis, Vados and Time-Loli) Weaknesses: Akira Toriyama trolling us hard and making african american Goku instead, literally nothing except for Azathoth SSGSS3 KKX100 Notable Attacks/Techniques: * All of Goku's attacks + some of its own (I am too lazy to write them all) Note: This profile covers the more "creepy shadowy figure" approach to Goku Black, instead of the "racist" approach. Others Notable Victories: SSJW Goku SSJW Vegeta SSB Future Trunks Mystic SSB Gohan Namekian God Piccolo SSJ Pan SSJ Bra SSB Gotenks Iron Bulma Mega Krillin Super Android 18 Ten Shin Han (Kio-Ken x100) Legendary Chiaotzu Werewolf Yamcha Universal Patroller Jaco Mystic Uub Arale SSB Cabba/Kyabe Omega Hit Hyper Botamo Platinum Frost Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Magetta Monaka (Nipples Unleashed) Zarama Zeno-sama Super Shenron Whis Vados Beerus (100%) Champa (100%) Darkness Towa Super Miira Time Breaker Bardock Broly Notable Losses: Mayron Starek Legenrok SSJW Gogetto (SSJW Vegetto from U7 fused with SSJW Gogeta from U6) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Aleverse Category:Goku Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Genderless/Other Gender Category:Edgy Category:Abstracts Category:Incomprehensible Category:Nightmares Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Lovecraftian Abomination Category:Ageless Category:Anime Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Category:Ki Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Intangibility Category:Time-Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Prep Timer Category:Casuality Users Category:Hax Category:Regeneration Category:2016 Trends Category:Fan Fiction Characters Category:Overpowered Category:Thicc